


My Savior of Tonight

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ethan Gold Bashing, Romance, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-11
Updated: 2007-06-24
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: HS AU. Brian and Justin are entering high school. From high school to college, they experience life as only two men in love can. PLEASE NOTE that although this is a romantic-ish story (since I hate angst) Brian and Justing will still have a few rough patches. But just so you know, there is no rape, hard-core graphic violence, or major or minor character deaths.





	1. Best Friend Kinney

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: My first ever QaF fic! Please be easy on me. By the way, I don't have a beta reader, so I take full responsibilty for all mistakes and grammar errors. Oh, and because I'm cool, St. James is now a private school with no school uniforms. :)   


* * *

"Justin, would you relax? It's just high school for fuck's sake!" 

"Well, it wouldn't kill you to worry about it a bit more, Mr. I'm-So-Fucking-Cool-Kinney."

It was Sunday night, and Brian Kinney and Justing Taylor were in Justin's room, Brian on his queen sized bed, while Justin raided through his closet for something nice to wear for tomorrow; their first day of high school at St. James Academy.

"What for? We made it through middle school unharmed, so why would high school be any diferent?" Brian asked, casually.

Justin, who stopped throwing clothes out of his closet long enough to turn around, stared Brian as though he had just admitted to having two dicks.

"You're kidding, right? Must I remind you that you're the one who made it through middle school, not only unharmed, but as the coolest kid in school. I, on the other hand, come out physically unharmed, but emotionally distressed and mentally scarred."

"Why must you always be so dramatic?" Brian asked, trying hard not to laugh at the things spewing out of his best friends mouth. He laid back against the bed, resting his head comfortably on Justin's pillows, as he flipped through Vogue for Men. 'When I'm older, this is exactly what I'm gonna be wearing' he thought to himself silently, as he admired a picture of Andrew Cooper walking down a runway in the latest Armani tux.

"Whatever. I forgot, you were never called a Geekburger," Justin sullenly replied. He felt bad for making Brian sit there in his room for the past 2 hours, while he looked for something presentable to wear. But, he reasoned to himself, I'm not Brian. I don't just wake up every morning and look like a Greek God. 

_Shit!_ No way. Justin Taylor was not having these thoughts again. For the past few weeks, Justin couldn't help but notice things about Brian he hadn't noticed before. Such as the way his hair caught the sun when he ran around the soccer field. Or the way his eyes turned from a rich hazel color, to an almost green color when he was mad or upset, or a more golden color when he was happy or excited.

No, he was not noticing these things about Brian Kinney.

His best friend.


	2. Banana Pancakes

  
Author's notes: Sorry the first chapter was so short. I just kinda wanted to lay down the groundwork for the rest of the story. Well, enjoy!   


* * *

_BUZZZ!_

Fuck! Justin slammed his hand down on his alarm clock with more force than he needed, bruising his hand. God how he hated mornings! Especially having to wake up at 6 in the morning for school. The first day of high school.

The first day of high school!

Justin bolted upright, threw off the covers and scrambled towards the bathroom. How the fuck did he manage to forget today was the first day of high school? Especially after he was freaking out last night about what he was going to wear.

After brushing his teeth and showering quickly, he went back to his bedroom, his towel wrapped around waist.

He quickly changed into the clothes he had chosen last night with Brian. A pair of well worn jean that hugged his butt, his best asset as he was constantly told, and a tight navy blue t-shirt, with a creative logo in the middle. The color of the shirt brought our his eyes, making them appear brighter. 

He grabbed his bookbag next to desk and made his way downstairs.

"Hey honey. I made your favorite. Banana pancakes with whipped cream and chocolate sauce." His mother called out, as he walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks Mom, but I'm not all the hungry." Which was true. Although he usually had an appetite that could rival that of his whole family's put together, the thought of eating at the moment was almost absurd. His stomach was tied in knots, dreading having to face everyone at school.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea. I don't wanna be late for the bus." Actually, the thought of facing the kids on the bus was what really freaked him out. One kid in particular. Chris Hobbs.

Ever since he could remember, he had been picked on by Chris Hobbs. In elementary school, it had been little things, like taking his lunch money, pushing him around in the halls. When they got to middle school, the taunting had become worse, making fun of him in front his fellow peers. As if that hadn't been enough, Chris had figured out Justin was the perfect size for a little intimate locker fun.

He dreaded what would happen in high school.

* * *

Next chapter, the boys take their first steps into high school. 

Two things though:

1\. I'm sorry if the fic seems to be a bit slow paced or the chapters short, but I just don't have the attention span to sit at my laptop for hours and write really long chapters. But look at it this way, I'll update more often. :)

2\. I'm currently looking for a beta reader, since I wanna keep this as in character as possible with as little mistakes as possible too. So if anyone is interested please review. 


	3. First Day of High School

  
Author's notes:

This chapter is a little longer than the others. Hope you enjoy, 4th chapter will be up much sooner than the third. I'm really sorry about having it up so late, but I was posting some other fics up. :) **Special thanks to my beta, lexa4227**.  


* * *

He didn't know if it was luck, karma, or God finally deciding to give him a break, but when Justin got on the bus, Chris was nowhere to be found. When he asked another kid where he was, casually, of course, he told him Chris had gotten a ride from some older kid.

Just this bit of luck was enough to give Justin a bit more confidence, and by the time he made it in front of the school, he had a bright smile on his face.

When he finally got off the bus, he found Brian right where they had promised each other the night before they would meet; right in front of the school.

"Hey."

"Hey! Guess what? I just found out Chris Hobbs is getting rides to school from some older kid. I might actually get to school now without a bloody nose every morning. I swear, I think I lost more than a gallon of blood last year alone from nose bleeds." Justin continued to chatter on, but stopped when he noticed the look on Brian's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Justin, I want you to know that I am really sorry I don't ride the bus with you." Brian began, but Justin put his hand up.

"Don't, okay? I understand Brian. You don't have to feel guilty. Besides, according to my dad, it's time I start to buck up". Justin said, inflating his chest like some body builder.

Although he was trying to lighten the mood, he knew how guilty Brian would probably always feel for not being able to be there to help Justin on the bus. 

Ever since they were friends, which was since the age of 4, Brian's father had always been an alcoholic bastard. On more than one occasion, he would be so drunk at night, uncaring and unfeeling to everything around him. Although he always seem to be aware of how much he hated his son. And he never failed to express his hate with his fists.

It had been easier to cope with at first, when Brian's mother was there. She always tried to stop Jack Kinney before he inflicted any serious abuse, but than he would just lash out at her as well. 

And then, when Brian was only 7, his mother was found dead in her bedroom. According to the police, she had overdosed on sleeping pills. Brian was still too young at the time, but later, when he was twelve, he found out his mother never even took sleeping pills.

After her death, Brian didn't have a ride to school anymore, since his mom was the one who drove him everyday in the morning. 

The first time he had ever ridden the bus to school after her death, had been his last.   
Since his mother was no longer there to wake him up in the morning, he had had to use an alarm clock to get up on time, exhausted after being used as a punching bag again that night. The alarm had woken up his father as well, who had pushed him down the stairs for being such an inconsiderate piece of shit.

From then on, Brian never used alarm clocks, having to depend on his internal clock to get him up on time. He walked to school from the age of 8 until now, when he was 14. Still, on occasion, he was still late for school. After a while though, the teachers had stopped marking him tardy, having noticed the bruises, cuts, and scrapes in the morning.

Justin was brought out of his musings by the bell ringing overhead.

"Come on Sunshine, time to begin our official first day of high school."


End file.
